


The Best Decision Of My Life: Part 1:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Organize/Organizing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny moves in with Steve, & declares that it was the best decision ever, What does the Former Seal say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	1. Danny’s Story: (1): Prologue:

*Summary: Danny moves in with Steve, & declares that it was the best decision ever, What does the Former Seal say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was happy for the first time in his life, & he has no complaints, & nothing to say for a change. The Blond was so happy, & in love with his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, He can’t hide it or don’t even want to.

 

He organized the kitchen with his cooking stuff, & made sure that it was comfortable for Steve to have his turn at cooking, & to hang out with him in there too. He would do anything to make the hunky brunette happy, & smile for the rest of their lives.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was organizing the bedroom, Cause, He is gonna be sharing it with his lover. He wants it to be their sanctuary, & special place for them. **“This ** _is_** gonna be the best life for us”**, He thought to himself. He finished it, & then he went to make sure that everything else is great, & perfect.

 

Danny was done with his tasks, & he was looking at outside, & he was still shocked, that he is living here, & it’s paradise. He knew that he made the right decision for his future. While, He was distracted, Steve took this, as the right time to sneak up on him.

 

“Enjoying everything so far ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as he wrapped his arms around the waist. “Yes, I am”, The Shorter Man said, as he cuddled up against him. “Great, I want you happy, It’s important to me”, Steve said, as the former seal hugged him closer to him. “I love you”, Steve said, as he kissed him. “I love you too, Super Seal”, Danny said, as he kissed him back, & they went inside to spend time together. The Blond thought it was the best decision in his life to move in with Steve. 

 


	2. Steve’s Story: (2): Epilogue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve reflects on how the first month with Danny is going, What happens when Danny joins him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author’s Note: This is a continuation of my part 1 of “The Best Decision Of My Life”, Please read, & enjoy!!!!*

*Summary: Steve reflects on how the first month with Danny is going, What happens when Danny joins him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is a continuation of my part 1 of “The Best Decision Of My Life”, Please read, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying a cup of coffee one morning, on his lanai, as he watched the sunrise. The Hunky Brunette was thinking how great this past month with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was, He was so happy, that he could burst.

 

He took another sip of the coffee, when he felt a pair of his hands around his waist, He smiled, as he knew that Danny was right there, He felt relaxed, whenever he was around. “Do you have any regrets about us ?”, Danny asked, as he kissed the back of his neck.

 

“Never, This is the most I ever been happy, I thank you for that, Babe”, He pulled him closer, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they were watching the sunrise, The Blond said this to him, as they relaxed even more, & enjoying each other’s company.

 

“You **_never_** have to thank me, I will always try to make you happy, as long as I live”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Then, Us being together is the best decision of my life”, The Former Seal said to him, as he kisses him with just as much sweetness, as Danny did.

 

The Couple went in, & they were planning out their day, as they were doing this. Since, It’s the weekend, They are gonna catch up on some sleep, & then spend the day together. They went to bed, & fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The End.


End file.
